(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to produce photo-catalyst physical water molecule for medical purposes, and more particularly, to a method that has repeatedly ground aqua pura and TiO2 into fine grains and well mixed, then stored with photosynthesis, condensed, filtered, and diluted with approximately 100% aqua pura into 0.3% to 0.8% solution for human body purification and clean environment including medical, environmental protection, sterilization, and anti-fungus purposes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional photo-catalyst is usually prepared by TiO2 in nanometer size and chemical adhesive. However, when organic epoxy adhesive is added, insufficient amount of the additive will burst the powder, and excessive amount of additive fails the results expected since toxic gas is prevented from conversion. When inorganic epoxy adhesive is added, insufficient amount of the additive fails adhesion, and excessive amount of the additive results in excessive burst metal powder.
The photo-catalyst added with chemical adhesion of the prior art is successful in air cleaning, sterilization and deodorizing applications at a place of ambient temperature ranging 35 to 40° C.; however, when the temperature of the photo-catalyst rises to 70° C. or higher, it gets more active to degrade the chemical adhesion. Consequently, the nanometer grains burst and the adhesion becomes brittle to cause serious contamination. Since they are so too small to be discharged by digestion duct, these burst grains when inhaled by human body will settled down in the lungs and cause permanent damage. Things could get worse if the additive relates to alcohol or chemical agent.